All My Wishes
by HecateA
Summary: Curse Breaker Bill is rather convinced that he's gotten himself into a mess he can't get out of—but the artefact he was sent to retrieve may be able to get him out of his alive. Aladdin!AU. Oneshot.


**Author's note: **This idea popped into my head as soon as I saw the challenge to write a story inspired by Aladdin. The good people of _Super Drabble Tag _saw a sneak peak of this earlier today, and now it's yours. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping War; Hogwarts; Not Commonwealth; Ray of Blades

**Individual Challenge(s): **Hola, Bonjour, Jambo; Gryffindor MC; Beauxbatons MC; Creature People; Seeds; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Location, Location, Location; Themes & Things A (New Beginnings); Themes & Things B (Survival); Rian-Russo Inversion; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Representation(s):** Creature AU

**Bonus challenge(s):** Second Verse (Creature Feature); Chorus (Middle Name)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **NA

**Word Count: **1039

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley (Winged Wolf)

**List (Prompt): **Spring Medium 2 (Creature AU)

* * *

_**Hogwarts Submitting Info**_

**House: **Ravenclaw

**Assignment: **Assignment #2, Flying Lessons Task #1 Write a story inspired by the story of Aladdin

* * *

**All My Wishes**

Bill had made some mistakes since enrolling as a curse breaker, but the thing was… well, he wouldn't be alive if any of his mistakes had been _that _bad. Now, trapped in this tomb and in the dark, he was thinking that that streak may actually come to an end.

All he had to light up the tomb was his wand—he was thankful that the tomb's security charms and booby traps and protections didn't stop light, although with everything else that he knew about this tomb after his weeks of research… well, the walls around him and the protections left behind by the pharaohs who had commissioned it wouldn't let him have much more. Once this tomb shut, it did not allow for water, it did not allow for food… even the supplies in Bill's pack had gone rancid as soon as the tomb had rumbled and shut… two days ago. And with all that research in his back pocket, Bill knew how unlikely it was for the tomb to reopen. Two days later, Bill was starting to lose hope.

He sighed. He'd been cautioned about taking stray jobs offered on the side; he'd been warned that people in Cairo quickly came to know and recognize the curse breakers, whether they were born and raised in the city or had been brought in internationally. But the bounty on this job offer was this high, and with his parents' twenty-fifth anniversary coming up so soon… Well, Bill had really wanted to go home. This freelancing offer had seemed too good. And it had been, Bill supposed.

He sighed and ran his fingers along the wall of the tomb, closing his eyes to focus… nothing. It was as if as soon as the tomb had trapped, it had been drained of its life. As if magic had never been here.

This was a mess. This was a bad, bad situation. Very bad, so bad.

He turned back to the lamp in his hand—the one he had gotten caught in this tomb for. It didn't look special, really, but his client had provided an accurate enough description that Bill had known this was what he'd come for…

Bill chewed his cracked and dry lip. He'd been carrying this thing around for days, he may as well die knowing what it was all about.

He sat down and held his wand between his teeth, twisting the lamp in his hands. He pulled his sweater sleeve over his palm and rubbed the lamp to get some of the sand and grime off of it. The goblins had taught him a thing or two about assessing and evaluating treasure—but they had never taught him to anticipate… well, smoke billowing out of the lamp's spout and a…

He dropped the lamp and took his wand out of his mouth.

"Fuck me," Bill gasped, his voice scratchy and parched after days of wandering the tomb in silence.

The jinn shook her long blonde hair over one shoulder and propped a hand on her hip.

"Unfortunately, not one of the things you can wish for," she informed him.

Bill's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, that's really not what I meant—I understand and value consent, I… Merlin… I've just never met a jinn before."

This explained a lot.

"You're quick, to recognize what I am," she said, tilting her head to the side. "I like that."

"I might be hallucinating," Bill said. To be honest, if this was the last thing he was going to see before he died, he was quite proud of his dehydrated, famished, sleep-deprived brain for conjuring up something so beautiful. Her hair was long and blonde, her eyes were a beautiful and compelling silver he'd never seen before but that didn't strike him as inhuman. Her neck was long and graceful, her features delicate and proud, her skin smooth and soft-looking. She wore simple golden robes, and he couldn't help but think that the cuffs on her wrists seemed to be shackles more so than jewelry.

"Oh no," she said. "I promise I am real, though I am curious as to whether or not you knew what you were signing up for when you found my lamp…"

"Well I'm curious as to how I've stumbled across an Arabian creature who speaks English with a French accent," Bill said.

"Is it not enough that I am a being of extraordinary power?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Again, Bill had no idea what to respond. Luckily, she started smiling. "I am kidding. I was not always a jinn. I was once a practitioner of magic—much like yourself, I assume… my wand was in a similar style as yours, very European."

"Yeah, I do magic," Bill mumbled.

"Eloquently, no doubt," the jinn said, arching her eyebrows. She turned away from him. "I was quite powerful, back then. Someone decided I was too powerful and ought to be bound to something, controlled… fast forward a few centuries and congratulations, sir. You now have three wishes. Do you have a name or will that be the first thing you ask for?"

She added that last part before Bill could even vocalize how awful that must be.

"Bill," he said. "Well, William. But my friends call me Bill."

"Honoured to see that we are friends already," she said.

"And what are you called?" Bill asked.

"Genie," she said.

"What?" Bill said. "No, that's not a name. What were you called before?"

She took a moment before answering. Bill had five siblings; he could tell that she was trying to decide whether or not she wanted to lie.

"Fleur," she said.

"Fleur," he said, trying to mimic her presentation. "Like that?"

"Fleur," she repeated.

"Fleur," he tried again. His mouth felt even drier as he said it.

"Good," she said. "I… it has been many years since someone has tried so hard to say my name properly."

"Truth be told, I'm kind of thankful you didn't make me spend a wish to learn it," Bill said. "Really, the first thing I need is to get out of this tomb."

Fleur smiled. "Lucky for you sir, your wish is my command."

Bill had a feeling this may be his greatest adventure yet.


End file.
